Indignamente Errônea
by Luize Black
Summary: Os erros não significam nada se você não se arrepende deles. Para ela já era muito tarde para se arrepender, mas seus erros significavam muito, até mais que ela mesma.


Disclaimer: Como todos vocês já sabem, nenhum desses personagens pertencem a mim, e sim à J.K. Rowling...¬¬. Não venham me processar, não conseguirão nada. (é, eu sou pobre XD)  
  
Explicações: Após se com Lucius, Narcissa escreve uma carta a Remus, revelando que as aparências enganam, Narcissa Malfoy é uma farsa, não passa de uma bela máscara. Fracamente ela é somente uma garota confusa e recatada, Narcissa Black.  
  
N/A: Bem, eis aí uma Shortfic Remus/Narcissa. Eu sinceramente não sei porque escrevi sobre esse shipper Bem, o resto do dialogo não tem que ser levado em conta, já que Draco não respondia a nada do que Pancy perguntava, apenas a encarava com cara de vegetal., acho que é porque eles são bonitinhos juntos! Read&Review, ok?  
  
Indignamente Errônea  
  
"Remus,  
  
Eu não me acho digna do que tenho.Não me acho digna de toda essa exuberância, de toda essa riqueza, de toda essa admiração. Eu não sou digna de nada disso.  
A bela mulher dos cabelos de ouro não passa de uma farsa. Narcissa Malfoy não passa de uma garota exageradamente vangloriada, mas onde está toda a glória? Ela não existe, é apenas uma utopia idealizada na mente de todos esses tolos, no fundo sou apenas eu, Narcissa Black, aquela garota recatada que você conheceu.  
Os punhos e os pulsos cortados, a esperança de uma absolvição, mas ela nunca vem. Eu me sinto suja por tudo isso, e nem meu sangue pode me salvar dessa vez. Você me faz sentir assim, você me faz perder toda a sanidade e dignidade que ainda me restam, mas eu sei que você não tem culpa.  
Estar nos braços de Lucius nunca me passou pela cabeça, céus, definitivamente não! E você sabia que não. Você sabia que havia me cativado, você desvendava isso em meus olhos, mas o que você não sabia era que eu não passo de um fantoche. Esse foi o nosso erro. O que eu poderia fazer, Remus? Você sabe que eu não poderia recusar àquela imposição, a coragem nunca fez parte de mim e jamais irá fazer. As pessoas não mudam, eu não mudei, e agora já é muito tarde para se arrepender.  
Eu admito que os erros foram meus. Fui eu mesma que planejei a destruição da minha própria felicidade, mas eu não imaginei que seria tão doloroso! Eu nunca imaginei que aquele relacionamento fosse tão intenso. Eu não cogitei a possibilidade de te amar, mas eu errei, calculei mal, eu te amo desesperadamente, eu amo mais você do que a mim mesma.  
Eu pensava que tudo acabaria bem, eu sinceramente pensava! A bruta inocência, acho que eu a adquiri com você, Remus, mas sinto em desapontá- lo, ela dói. Acreditei que não me casaria com Lucius, a relação entre nossas famílias não estava em uma condição muito boa, mas novamente me enganei, o casamento fora marcado para haver a "paz" entre as famílias. E eu seria o objeto de negociação, como sempre fui.  
Poderia ter sido pior, ao menos obtive mais privilégios ao me tornar uma malfoy, mais luxo, mais admiração, mais poder... Você quer saber se sou feliz? Me atrevo a dizer que não sou. Sem você eu sou simplesmente um corpo inanimado, Remus, sou simplesmente um nada.  
A melancolia e a nostalgia fazem parte da minha nova vida. Sinto a falta do seu cheiro cítrico, sinto falta do seu corpo sobre o meu, sinto falta de seus beijos... me recordo que eles sempre se iniciavam doces e sedentos, para depois progredirem para uma voracidade contraditoriamente delicada. Eu realmente sinto sua falta.  
Eu me corto, me machuco, isso parece saciar o remorso dentro de mim, ele não mata, mas corrói. A dor que eles me concebem nem é tanta, eu quero que meu sangue pague por todos os meus erros, queria que ele trouxesse de volta a minha felicidade, queria você.  
Me perdoe por ser tão estúpida a ponto de abandona-lo, me perdoe por não ter a coragem que você tem. Eu pagarei, eu posso te prometer que eu pagarei, o meu sofrimento não é opcional, ele é eterno e irredutível.  
Essa é a verdadeira despedida, sem nenhum beijo, nenhuma agressão, nem mesmo uma lágrima, apenas com o sangue com o qual essa carta foi escrita, não com a intenção de provocar dor, mas sim como devoção ao amor que sinto por você.  
  
Sinceramente,  
  
Narcissa "  
  
A loura se dirigiu ao corujal da enorme mansão a passos curtos, o sangue pintando de carmesim o glorioso vestido cândido que a cobria. Abriu a porta de salgueiro com toda a força que seu delicado corpo de 19 anos permitia. Aproximou-se de uma coruja extremamente negra e prendeu a carta em uma das patas dourados da ave. Encostou-se no parapeito da janela observando a coruja sumir em meio a noite de ébano. Fechou os belos olhos verdes e deu um suspiro cansado. O sangue empapava suas vestes, mas ela não se importava. Seu sangue tinha cheiro de morte, mas ela sabia que não morreria. Pessoas como ela não morriam, eram apenas jogadas fora para depois serem reutilizadas. Descartáveis. 


End file.
